gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA Vice City Stories
Getting 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories requires numerous tasks to complete. Below is a list over everything needing to be done in order to reach the achievement. Getting 100% gives the rewards infinite ammo and the ability to watch most of the storyline cutscenes on the TV inside The Clymenus Suite. The PlayStation 2 version of the game has some more side missions to complete as opposed to the PSP version. __toc__ Tasks *Complete all 59 storyline missions (Soldier to Last Stand). *All 30 empire sites owned. *Max respect on each type of business. :*Protection Racket: Ultimate Badass :*Loan Shark: Crim Reaper :*Prostitution: Mack Daddy :*Drugs: Smack Daddy :*Smuggling: Pirate Captain :*Robbery: Heist Meister *Seize 32 vehicles for the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound. *Cause at least $1700 damage on Rush!. (PlayStation 2 only) *Cause at least $2000 damage on Crash!. *Complete all timed side missions. :*Mashin' Up The Mall :*Harbor Hover Race :*Haiti Hover Race :*Crims on Wings :*Crims on Water Wings (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground Missions :**Playground on the Town :**Playground on the Park (PlayStation 2 only) :**Playground on the Dock (PlayStation 2 only) :**Playground on the Point :*Land Sea and Air Ace :*Hyman Memorial O.D.T. (PlayStation 2 only) :*Skywolf :*Caddy Daddy (PlayStation 2 only) *Complete Swinger's Club *Complete Phil's Shooting Range *Win all races :*Complete all 5 races on the mainland. :*Complete all 4 races on the east island. *Complete all time trials. :*Complete all 8 courses for Watersports. :*Complete all 12 courses for the Sanchez Time Trials. :*Complete all 8 courses for BMX Time Trials. :*Complete all 4 courses for Quad Time Trials. *Complete all vehicle side missions. :*Complete the Vigilante side-mission to 15 levels. :*Complete the Firefighter side-mission to 15 levels. :*Complete the Air Rescue side-mission to 15 levels. :*Complete the Paramedic side-mission to 15 levels. :*Complete 50 fares or make at least $5000 for Taxi Driver. :*Complete the Beach Patrol side-mission to 15 levels. :*Complete Vice Sights to 5 levels. :*Complete Fire Copter to 5 levels. *Burst all 99 red balloons. *Complete all 36 unique stunt jumps. (30 jumps on the PSP version.) *Complete all 35 rampages. (30 rampages on the PSP version.) Rewards When 100% is achieved in GTA Vice City Stories, the following rewards are given: *Infinite ammunition. *The ability to watch most of the storyline cutscenes at The Clymenus Suite. *All of the multiplayer content (PSP Only). Bugs & Glitches *A bug in the game exists and the player needs to complete only 99.6% to get the achievement. 100% can be reached without the completion of Skywolf, which is unlocked after the final story mission. *The player must build a high roller Drugs site before the completion of "Hostile Takeover", otherwise the game will not award the player the percentage boost for unlocking the Drugs business type. de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (VCS) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories pl:100% w Grand_Theft_Auto: Vice City Stories pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ru:100% прохождение GTA Vice City Stories hu:GTA Vice City Stories 100%-os végigjátszás Category:GTA Vice City Stories Category:100% Completion